Friendship Bracelets
by Miss Vix
Summary: A long time ago, Those who are enemies now, used to be allies. The abuse from a parent and being separated from a close friend can awaken major changes in people...can it be changed though?


Friendship Bracelets

Disclaimer: Don't own it...never will.

A/n --- I wrote this today during class, and all becuase we are making friendship bracelets and this popped into my head. Read and review.

Long before I ever knew about, or came to Hogwarts, back before I even knew magic was real, I was a normal, everyday average (Ok, above average) normal girl. I wasn't the typical girl. I was more of a tomboy than I let on. While I was in Elementary, I was always with the boys, whether it be playing football, or Tag, or even Hide-N-Seek, anything rough and tumble, I was there. But, there was one boy in particular that I was attracted to. Me and him were closer to each other than the other guys, we were always together. We were always the ones to pair up for games, or during class. During nap time, you could find me adn him lying closer to each other than most other kids. We were always together, teachers and kids always called our names together, like we were one person. The two of us would always be together, everyone always said that. If you said one of our names, you had better say the other, becuase that was the only way you could get us, we were a package deal.

_**Hermione and Draco.**_

Yeah, as in Granger and Malfoy. Funny, huh? Who would have seen that one coming? I never knew, when we were younger, that he would grow up to be so...so, lost. So, confused.

Well, when I was younger, my mum decided that I needed to be more lady-like. A hobby, or a passtime. So, she enrolled me into ballet class...I stayed for about a week, and then I refused to go back. Piano? I abhorred it, although...Draco did try to help me learn it. He is quite good at it as his parents made him learn how to play it (You know, the whole Pure-blood thing...the men have to know at least one fine art.) Violin? I made it sound as though I was killing Crookshanks. My mom was about to give up until, that is, she enrolled me into art class.

My first day in class, we did claywork. I ended up making mum a pretty red and gold mug. (Subconciously, I was already a Gryffindor.) After a few weeks, we moved onto painting. I made my dad a gorgeous painting of a stag, during a full moon. (see I already knew about James and Remus...) And all the time we were working on new projects, nothing was good enough for me to give to Draco...

Towards the end of my stint in art class, our teacher taught us how to use colored strings and hemp to make jewelry. As our teacher taught us about making them, he explained a little about the history and theories some people had about them.

**_"Some people have said that when you make one of these, it is as if magic is interwoven between the strands you weave. People who just threw theirs away after recieving it from a friend, or those who just never wore it, or even those who ripped theirs off instead of letting it fall off on its own, were often no longer friends with whoever gave them the jewelry."_** Our teacher said to us.

And then the light bulb had gone off in my head.

The perfect gift to Draco!

That next day, while we were at lunch, I asked Draco what colors he liked. He told me that he liked four colors, White and gold, and then Black and red. I asked him why he liked those colors so much, his reply was cryptic.

_**"Because, white and gold represent purity and light, while black and red represent filthiness, and darkness. I have both in my life, and it's good to have a reminder of that and that someone cares for me."**_

I went to class the next day and set to work on it. I picked out a pretty difficult pattern for his, but in the end, I made it and it only took me about three hours. I made mine in the same colors, but in a far less difficult pattern than Draco's. I was proud that I had finished it, and couldn't wait until I could give it to him.

That next day st school, I ran up to Draco and showed it to him. The look of gratitude and love in his eyes almost made me cry. I knew his home life was far from great, and I had always reassured him that I would always be there for him, no matter what. he told me to tie it onto his wrist, and tie it good, cuz he didn't want it to fall off anytime soon. He then tied mine onto my wrist, and we made a pact that day. Our pact was that, no matter what, we would always be friends.

Over the years, we stayed good friends. He often stayed the night at my house, away from his father, who, had become abusive. Finally when it was time for most kids to be getting ready for secondary school, Draco pulled me aside. He told me of how he wasn't going to be going to the same school as I was, how he had to go to the one his father and mother had gone to. Mum and dad had enrolled me into St. Mary's boarding school. An all girl school. Oh, how I had fought tooth and nail to get to go to the one that Draco was going to go to, but no avail. I noticed over the next couple of months, we had drifted apart. He had grown cool, and detached...mostly because his father had become even more violent in his beatings, but now Draco wouldn't even talk to me.

By the last day of school, I knew I had lost my best friend. As I walked down the aisle to get my 'diploma' for getting out of primary school, I walked past him. He looked so handsome in his slacks and nice shirt and tie. The tie matched his beautiful eyes, that eerie, yet calming silver-gray. The shirt was the darkest of blakcs and he had on khaki slacks. My drees was made of a silky fabric, and was of the softest gold colors. It went down to my knees, and had a slanted hem. As I walked past him, I looked over at him. His head was facing straight ahead, but his eyes were fixed on me. He saw that I had caught him looking, and mouthed something at me.

_**"I'm sorry, I'll always be your friend, no matter what."**_

Those words brought tears to my eyes. As I walked off, I knew...deep down in my heart that, he may have said that, but he wouldn't keep it.

A month of so later, around July 6th, I awoke to the strangest noise. There was an owl at my window. Stranger yet, the owl was tapping at it, and had a letter in its talons. I walked over to the window and let the bird in. (Why I don't know...maybe I just knew.) I took the letter from it and looked at the front of it.

_**Ms. Hermione Granger**_

_**The second largest bedroom**_

_**12 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging, Surrey**_

"That's odd." I thought. "How would these people know all about where I live?"

I flipped the letter over, and on the back was the strangest looking seal I had ever seen. It had a lion, and snake, a badger and a hawk in it. I opened the letter anyways. The paper I pulled out wasn't like the paper we used, it was thicker, and a bit roughly cut. I unfolded it and began to read.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**We are pleased to say that you have been chosen to come to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Below is a list of all the books you will need to attend classes, you may get them from Diagon Alley, and you may send the owl back with a reply telling us if your going to go here or not. If you must, We may send our headmaster to speak to your parents. If you do accept, you will need all the books on the list below, and you will need to be on the Hogwarts express which leaves at 11 am on September 1st, from Platform Nine and Three Quarters.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva Mcgonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

_**Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

It took quite a bit of convincing, but my parents finally relented, allowing me to owl them back and ask for the headmaster to come and see my parents. He came and talked to them for about two hours, and he convinced them to let me go, and that he would get a wizarding family to accompany us on our trip to Diagon Alley. Well, lo and behold, Dumbledore (the headmaster) managed to get us hooked up with the Wealey's. That trip was exciting, even with Mr. Weasley constantly asking questions about our way of life. I do believe that he scared my parents, but I found him to be quite charming. Finally, after being in the wizarding world for about 8 hours, we were ready to head home. We said our goodbye's to the Weasley's and headed home. The whole time we were in Diagon Alley, however, I could really only think about Draco. What would he say if he knew I was a witch? Would he be happy? Sad? Scared? But, sadly, he wasn't returning my phone calls, nor was he even to be seen.

On the morning of September 1st, I awoke quite early. I hurried and finished packing, and double checked my list before I headed down to breakfast. We got to the station in record time, and my parents made sure my stuff was in the train and ready to go. (Ron, the Weasley's son that was going to be a first year also, told me how to get onto the platform.) While we were getting on the platform, I saw a small, black haired boy getting onto the train. I didn't think anything of it. While I was waiting for the rest of everybody to get on the train, I was staring out the window, watching all the kids go by when, I noticed a familiar blonde haead bobbing through the crowd.

_**Draco!**_

Sweet Merlin, I was overjoyed! He was going to be close to me anyways. I had to find him and talk to him. But, no luck, he seemed to have hidden himself away from me.

As the train ride went on, Ron and the black haired boy came into my compartment. Ron introduced him as Harry Potter, and I looked shocked. Molly Weasley and Ron had told me the legend of Harry Potter, and here he was, in the flesh and blood. We sat and talked for a couple of hours before suddenly our compartment door was roughly, and quite rudely, slammed open. The one person I never thought I'd see was standing there.

_**Draco.**_

But, the look on his face was one I'd only seen once. He looked at Harry and ron, and then looked over at me. Back to Harry his eyes went, and then he spoke.

**_"So, the rumors are true. Harry Potter IS on the train. Well, let me be the first person on here to give you advice. You should choose your friends, but be sure to choose the right ones." He said as he held out his hand. "I can help you with that." _**Harry just shook his head.

**_"I believe I can make those desicions on my own, thank you."_** Harry said, not taking Draco's hand.

Draco's eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly, but they did. He glared at Harry and then turned to make his way out the door. But, before he left, he turned back around and said one last thing.

**_"Beware who you're friends are. Blood traitors and mudbloods will only get you killed."_** Suddenly, Ron jumped up and got out his wand.

**_"Don't you dare call Hermione a mudblood! Blood doesn't matter Malfoy, and you'll find that out soon." _**Draco just turned and shook his head, walking out of the compartment. But, as he did, I noticed that on his wrist, something caught my eye.

_**It was the bracelet.**_

He still had it on? Why? He had just insulted me, badly, and acted as though I was filth. Why did he still have that damned bracelet on!

I would have to try and find out later.


End file.
